marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Revos (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Overseer | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tower of Over-Site, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = No | Hair = White | Hair2 = (shaved bald)Category:Shaved HairCategory:Bald on the sides | UnusualFeatures = No eye sockets | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = The Overseer was the spiritual leader of the planet Spyre who was bombarded with cosmic radiation causing him to lose his eyes and open eye sockets but giving him the cosmic ability to see and communicate with others through telepathic means. He was the one who brought other individuals with the same exposure together as the superhero guardians of Spyre, the Unparalleled. The Overseer stayed in the largest citadel on the planet, the Tower of Over-Site which extended past the upper atmosphere and into the edge of space itself. This is where he performed the Spyrican's most sacred rituals. During one of these aforementioned proceedings, the Overseer became overwhelmed by visions of danger to the city itself. He contacted the Unparalleled and had them split into groups to deal with the three incidents that he had envisioned. After dealing with the terrorist attacks, the Overseer recalled the Unparalleled back to the Hall of Heroes to discuss the increased threats that they have been putting a stop to. During the briefing, the Overseer believed the likelihood of these incidents being connected was no mere coincidence. But as their meeting came to an end, an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest enemy had made it's way to their planet. The Overseer used his super-vision to show the group a rocket ship had entered Sypre's atmosphere. He confirmed that the prophecy of the Four-Told was unraveling before their very eyes so he ordered the group to intercept and stop the invasion before it had begun. The Overseer was next seen after the Unparalleled were successful in capturing some of the aliens from the vessel. Their leader, Reed Richards who was finally able to communicate with them after fixing the universal translator, explained to the Overseer the whole attack was a misunderstanding and reiterated that they posed no threat to their home planet. Overseer apologized for the brash tactics and as a gesture of good will presented the Fantastic Four with golden bracelets which were attached to their arms. Reed thought that this meant they were prisoners but Kaylo replied that it was a privilege to receive this high honor especially for off-worlders. Reed's wife Sue said that everyone will be jealous when they returned home with these gifts, but the Overseer told them that since arriving they were not allowed to head back to Earth thus making Spyre their new home. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Astral Projection Category:Radar Sense Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Psychometry Category:Clairvoyance Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Blind Characters